Out of the West
by IrishDancerElf
Summary: Some how two girls from our time, Samantha (aka Sam) and Trinity, are landed in the middle of Middle Earth! The chinch, Trinity has with her a book, that if discovered, could change the outcome of the War of the Ring, as well as with the fellowship. r and
1. Where are we?

_**Out of the West by IrishDancerElf**_

_**Into the West**_

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now  
Dream -- of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore_

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass_

_Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time_

_Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping_

_What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West_

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Trinity

**Meaning:** _Holy three_

**Elvish: **Aineldiel  
**Pronounce:** _Eye-nehl-dee-ell_

**Name given to the elves: **Ithilelen

**Meaning: **Star of the Moon, lit:Moon-star

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Samantha  
**Meaning:** _Listener of God_

**Elvish: **Erulastiel  
**Pronounce:** _Air-oo-lahs-tee-ell_

* * *

Chapter one- "Where are we?"

Trinity and Samantha shivered (more out of fright then of the cold) as they sat on a bed of autumn leaves, in the middle of a birch forest.

"Where are we?" Trinity asked. It was odd, Samantha was over at Trinity's house that night, then they woke up and they were here, in the middle of know-where.

"I have no idea, looks harmless though." _Sam, always looking at the bright side of things…_ Trinity thought. _I bet not now…_ She heard voiced, speaking in another language, soft and fluid. (AN: guess what this race is…) Within seconds, the people found them, huddled on the leaves. They were elves… (AN: wow! you guesses right! I hope)

"What…?" Samantha gasped. Her eyes widened as she spotted their pointy ears and gasped again, "Elves!" The first elf just blinked at her. She fell quiet, shivering.

"What are two humans doing in the realm of the Lord Elrond?" The blinking elf asked swiftly in Common/English. (AN: for this story, English is the same as Common, even though they are not)

"What? Elrond?" Trinity said, with a blank look on her face. _Wow, I sound dumb. _She thought lamely.

"I see…-" The elf started.

"-No, wait! We know Elrond! Well rather _of_ Elrond…" Sam gasped suddenly, seemly out of her "trance".

The elf gave her a _look_, and turned to the others. After a minute or two of them speaking rapidly in Elvish, _Sindarian, _Trinity thought with an inner shiver, _they were elves, real live elves. _She clutched the black bound book by her side, 'The Lord of the Rings' book. _Oh no, oh no…_

The first elf turned around, "We have decided to take you to home of the Lord Elrond." Sam's heart beat faster, and she clutched her hand to stop them from shaking. "But," the elf continued. "It is only because you are but children and we can tell that you are harmless and do not hold the aura evil. Now, gather your things and come with us. But first, what shall we call you?"

"Um…Aineldiel. Trinity said without thinking. "No. Wait, star-moon…" She did not yet want to give out her real name. "Um…yes, Ithilelen." For some reason she did not want them to call her Aineldiel, her real elvish name…

"Ai, and you little one?" The elf turned to Sam, she was smaller then Trinity and sometimes reminded her of a Hobbit.

"Erulastiel." She said suddenly with out thinking, but it seemed right, some how, she did not mind them calling her by her elvish name... The elves smiled.

"You have chosen elven names, you must _indeed_ know something of us." Trinity and Sam smiled nervously.

"Ya, some things…"

"Oh!" Trinity gasped and stared in to the distance, suddenly grasping her left shoulder. Every thing then went black.


	2. Gandalf and NineFingured Frodo!

HOUSE OF ELROND, OCT 24 9:43 AM

Trinity woke up a few days later, a slight chill when through her. She looked around and gasped at the sight of the elven room around her. _Where...?_ _Oh. _She was on the verge of remembering where she must be when a shadow leaped out of a corner.

"Aahh!" Trinity leaped up screaming.

"No! Grr…just stop will you?" Sam, aka: the shadow, grabbed Trinity's arm. "Its me, Sa-"

"-No." Trinity cut in. "_Don't_ say a _word_." She raised her eyebrows at the word "word", meaning her "name".

"Oops."

"Oops your self. Come on we're in Elrond's house now, lest go make the best of it and see if any thing is like we know it is." Trinity looked at Sam pleadingly.

"Okay, lets go." And as soon as Trinity slipped in to a pretty elven dress, like Sam's (which was a pale yellow/gold), but a pale blue-white/silver, they left the room.

"Every thing looks different… But look! This door looks familiar." Sam headed towards a soft white-oak door on their right.

"A _door_?" Trinity rolled her eyes. "Wait! Someone might be in there!" she suddenly gasped. But Sam had already opened the door and slid in. Trinity ran after her.

"Well, hello." A wizened voice spoke from the bedside.

"Ah, ah, ah…hi…Ga, gan…"

"Gandalf?" the old wizard said.

"Err…?" He smiled at them.

"Yes that is me." Gandalf rose from his chair. But Trinity was backing away from him, staring at the small person in the bed, a Hobbit.

"My book!" She gasped out.

"What book?" Sam asked puzzled, _that was random._

"LotR!" Trinity said, trying to look calm.

"What…?" Sam puzzled over this. '_Lord of the Rings? What? What is _it_ doing _here_? Oh…'_

"What is the day? The 24th of October?" Sam asked suddenly. Gandalf looked at her, '_Why are they acting like this, like they know something…'_

"Yes its is the 24th. Why?"

"Err…Cause I, err… the hobb- err…" Sam stuttered.

"Sa- Erulastiel." Trinity hissed. Sam looked at the ground. But suddenly looked up when, none other then Elrond, walked in.

"Hugo." Sam gasped.

"No…Elrond." Trinity whispered to Sam.

"Oh. Yah. Hi?"

"Hello Erulastiel, Ithilelen. Im glad that you have met Gandalf and Frodo." Elrond spoke, smiling.

"Yah. Nine fingered Fr-" Trinity said not looking at them.

"Bye, we gotta go" Sam cut in hastily. She spun around and grabbed Trinity, and pulled her out the door. Outside the room they kept running, all the way out to the river flowing through Rivendell.

"_That _was close!" Sam gasped.

"Your sooo stupid!" Trinity yelled. A few birds took off in fright. "_You _are the one who's gona get us caught!"

"What if im not the One?" Sam said.

"What?"

"I can't go around any more saying, 'you're the One, you're the one. You're the damn One.' If I say you're the One, you're the damm One!" Sam yelled suddenly. (AN: u know? from Scary Movie 3, the Matrix funny thing…?)

"What?" Trinity repeated.

"Oops. Sorry, couldn't resist."

"You're the _stupid One_." Trinity muttered under her breath.

"Well sorry, 'Miss. Stupid fat Hobbit_siss_ Who thinks Frodo is a hottie.'" Sam said looking around.

"I don't think Frodo is hot! That's Kim!"

"But you're a fat hobbit?"

"Cut out!"

"_Stupid_… _fat_…_hobbit_…." (Saying it like gollum.)

"Yerch…"

"Yerch…"

"Ok."

"Ok."

They both sighed and walked to the stool-thing/stand where the "sword that was broken" was kept…


End file.
